Benutzer:Boba F
|- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Malteser der Jedipedia |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer kämpft für die Rechte von Klonkriegern. |- | |- | |- | 80px Dieser Benutzer kämpft gegen falsche Grammatik und Rechtschreibung |- | 75px ' Boba Fett ist der Lieblingscharackter dieses Users.' |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen McBastard und der Nummer 462-778-429. |- | center|50px Dieser Benutzer spricht basic. |} Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite!!!! Ich bin der Klon von Jango P.S.:Wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr mich ruhig bei ICQ adden. Da hab ich nichts gegen. Wie man mich erreichen kann Wenn ihr Fragen habt oder mir Artikel schicken wollt, die ich überprüfen soll bevor ihr sie editet, dann wendet euch an die untenstehenden Möglichkeiten. ICQ Unter der Nummer 462-778-429 könnt ihr mich bei ICQ erreichen einfach adden hab ich nix gegen. E-Mail Meine E-Mail Addresse ist hehle-sau@web.de. bei Fragen oder Artikeln die ihr gerne ein wenig überarbeitet haben möchtet schickt ihr die mir am besten und lasst mir ne info auf meiner Diskussionsseite da ich schick ihn euch dann zurück. Meine Diskussionsseite Ihr könnt natürlich auch meine Diskussionsseite nutzen, die findet ihr hier oder hier (wenn ihr direkt was hinterlassen wollt) Ich und Star Wars Ich und Star Wars wie fing das an? Ja das ist einfach ziemlich leicht zu beantworten, denn mein Vater hatte sich die ersten drei Filme (also Episode IV-VI) auf Video aufgenohmen und irgendwann haben ich und mein Bruder die mal geguckt. Das war so der Anstoss zu einer großen Liebe, die niemals enden wird. Als dann Episode I ins Kino kam, hab ich den natürlich sofort geguckt. Die anderen zwei hab ich dann jeweils auf DVD geguckt. Naja nun bin ich hier und versuche mein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben. Ich hoffe mal dass das gut klappt. Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *Die tödliche Jagd *Der verschollene Planet Sonstiges Ich bin Besitzer eines Star Wars Screensaver Weiteres zu meiner Person Hallo erst mal mein Name ist Sebastian Zink. Wie ihr wisst, ist der Benutzer Jango mit mir verwandt, wir sind Zwillinge, eineiige um genau zu sein. Allerdings gibt es geteilte Meinungen über unseren Zwillingsstatus. Die einen sagen wir sind eineiige Zwillinge, die anderen behaupten das Gegenteil. Ich besuche die 11. Klasse des Gymnasium Konz und nehme seit Oktober des Jahres 2006 Bassunterricht. Mein Motto Sapere aude! Sapere aude ist lateinisch und bedeutet (in der bekannten Übersetzung Kants): „Habe Mut, dich deines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen!“. Politik und Ich Zu meiner politischen Einstellung: Man erfährts zwar erst unten aber ich bin ein Punk, kein so ein Hardcore Punk mit meterhohem Iro, aber ich hatte mal einen nein es waren drei , aber halt ein Punk. Ich bin allerdings nicht linksradikal, ich will also keine Anarchie, find ich nämlich Schwachsinn bringt einem nämlich nur noch weniger.Eine Deffinition zur Anarchie findet ihr hier Neben Star Wars Neben Star Wars mache ich Musik ( ich spiele Bass) und besuche die Jediakademie in Konz. Ausserdem bin ich momentan damit beschäftigt meine Fahrerlaubnis zu erwerben. Ich hoffe das mir die Macht beistehen wird, denn ich hätte sie wirklich gerne so bald wie möglich. Schule Ich besuche das Gymnasium in Konz und habe dort folgende Leistungskurse(LKs): *'Sozialkunde' - kann ich sogar richtig gut *'Englisch' - bin ich auch nicht schlecht drin *'Physik' - so mittelmäßig auf der Realschule wars einfacher Mein Standpunkt zu Vandalen Ich HASSE Vandalen abgrundtief. Solche Leute gehören für mich ins Gefängnis und ich werde mit großem Eifer versuchen unsere Jedipedia vor solchen Personen zu schützen. Hier eine kleine Liste bekannter Vandalenjäger(geordnet nach dem Alphabet) : *Boba - Ich *E.B - Der mandalorianische Vandalenjäger *Jango - Mein Bruder *Xargon - Mr.X ;) weitere folgen Mein Standpunkt zu Rechtsradikalismus Die einzigen Personen die ich mehr hasse als Vandalen sind Nazis. Deshalb Freunde der Jedipedia und Star Wars Fans schliesst euch folgendem an : Bild:Swfansgegenrechts.jpg Meine Musik Ausser das ich ziemlich gern den Imperial March aus meiner absoluten Lieblings-Saga höre(der übrigens relativ oft von unserem Nachbar auf der Posaune gespielt wird), höre ich Punk, Punkrock und Ska Punk. Ich bin also nicht so interresiert in diese Popmusik oder Hip Hop. Ich behaupte zwar nicht das Punk das einzig wahre ist, aber man sollte sich erst mal etwas anhören und dann über den Musikstil urteillen. Turbonegro ist zwar kein Punk aber sau geil achtet nicht auf die Bilder sondern auf die Musik Krasse Musiker sau geil krasser Drumer macht tricks mit seinem Drumstick The Unseen The Unseen cover Paint it Black sau geil Star Wars Musik mmh Imperial March - Das coolste an dem Video wird direkt nach Beginn eingeblendet, der eine Cellist oder Kontrabassist hat einen Darth Vader Kopf auf seinem Instrument. mmmhh Episode 1 Theme - Zwar ohne Bild aber die Musik ist cool Was ich ganz besonders mag Hier ist eine kleine Auflistung von Dingen die ich an Star Wars ganz besonders mag. Meine Lieblingsspezies Das sind ganz klar die Ewoks, und zwar weil die einfach nur genial sind. Ich liebe die Szene in Episode III in der die Ewoks mit Steinen und Stöcken auf die Sturmtruppen prügeln. Meine Lieblings-Zitate Meine absoluten Lieblings-Jedi Bild:Kit fisto.jpg Bild:Qui-Gon Jinn3.jpg Meine Lieblingswaffen Bild:Lichtschwert Obi-Wan.JPG Bild:E-11.jpg Ich in der Jedipedia So hier gibts ein bisschen was zu sehen. Unter anderem meine Statistik und meine Freunde hier in der Jedipedia. Statistik Ich bin seit dem 20.Mär 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren so viele Artikel hab ich in dieser Zeit schon bearbeitet Boba F So viele Artikel hab ich schon geschrieben Boba F da hab ich meinen ersten Artikel bearbeitet Boba F und hier meinen letzten Boba F Artikel die ich geschrieben habe *Malinza Thanas 15px *Molierre Cundertol *Naboo-Piloten *Lichtpeitsche *Allianz-Vorhut *Macht-Tarnung *Sith-Killer - es gab zwar schon einen ähnlichen aber davon wusste ich nichts *79 VSY *190 VSY *1043 VSY *1012 VSY *Infanterie *Medikit *Mandalorianischer Desintegrator *Jaunty Cavalier Artikel an deren Bearbeitung ich mitgeholfen habe *Jedi-Meister - der erste Artikel den ich bearbeitet habe (war vorher nur eine Weiterleitung) *Macht-Blitz *Macht-Zerdrückung *Macht-Würgegriff *Macht-Geistestrick *Jedi-Robe *Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg Artikel die ich vorhabe zu schreiben *Krizlaw *Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit *Zwillingssonnen-Staffel *Zweite Schlacht von Bakura Artikel die ich im Moment schreibe *Keeramak Geplante Bearbeitungen thumb|100px|[[Der verschollene Planet]] Da Little Ani unser geliebter Admin, nicht allzuviel Zeit hat und zudem, noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun hat, hab ich vor diesen Artikel zu Überarbeiten. Also Ani, da du nidht der einzige bist der das Buch gelesen hast, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, ich werd dir da unter die Arme greifen, Meine Freunde bei der Jedipedia Geordnet nach dem Alphabet(Spitznamen sind natürlich ausgedacht ;) ): Anakin - der mandaloriansche Jedi Ben Kenobi - Der Ordentliche (inzwischen Admin) Commander Bly - Der Kloncommander Der Heilige Klingone - Der (Klon vom) Schockende(m) E.B - Der nächste Mand'alor? Heiliger Klingone - Der (Klon vom) Schockende(m) Jango - Der Vandalenjäger Kyle22 - Der Neugierige Little Ani - Der Meister Admin Modgamers - Der Großadmiral Premia - Der Gründer des Jedipedia-Ordens RC-9393 - Der Klonbruder SkywalkerXL - Der Dunkle Yoda41 - Der Fleißige (inzwischen Admin) Aber es sind natürlich alle meine Freunde auf der Jedipedia hier sind nur ein paar Namen zu ganz besonderen Jedipedianern die euch bei Problemen auf jeden Fall mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Wenn ihr mir eine Freundschaftsanfrage schickt wird diese euch ganz sicher beantwortet. Euer treuer Freund und Jedipedianer Boba F Jedipedianavigation Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Jedipedianer Vorlage:Qualität Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION An alle Besucher meiner Benutzerseite Möge die Macht immer mit dir sein und dich in schweren Entscheidungen die richtige Wahl treffen lassen. Benutze die Macht nicht um dir daraus einen Vorteil zu erschaffen, es sei den der Vorteil nutzt dir um einem andern zu helfen oder ihn zu retten. FROHE OSTERN EUCH ALLEN!! Bild:Kenobi Macht.JPG Boba F en:User:Boba F es:Usuario:Boba F